


your love

by allthewaydown



Series: when sun and moon collide [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Engagement, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Zutara OPM Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: your love is like the sunthat lights up my whole worldi feel the warmth inside- your love, juris; for zutara opm weekthe night of zuko and katara's engagement; modern au
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: when sun and moon collide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002132
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	your love

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning:
> 
> SMUT YALL  
> one mention of drugs

your love is like the sun  
that lights up my whole world  
i feel the warmth inside  
your love is like the river  
that flows down through my veins  
i feel the chill inside  
\- your love, juris

* * *

Katara’s mind is a hazy mess of pleasure and endearment and she knows it's due to Zuko’s scorching lips leaving a trail of fire down her torso and the weight of a heavy ring that now adorns her finger.

The heat she feels through her body is as intense as the high she feels tucked between broken brick walls and constant random strangers. But when Zuko thrusts his hips against hers and the pressure she feels in between her legs intensifies, she can think of nothing but him and their future. 

“Katara,” he whispers in her ear, his teeth biting into the flesh and she can’t suppress the moan that escapes her mouth. Her nails dig into his back and he groans sending a chill that runs through her back that leaves her shivering.

Although they had had sex before, this time felt once again like their first because no longer is she with her boyfriend, but now with her _fiance_ — which blows her _fucking_ mind — and they move together like a melody that constantly gets stuck in ones head.

It makes Katara’s insides light on fire and her bones feel like river water and it seems to be more overwhelming than the intense pressure that she’s feeling while he’s moving inside her.

Katara’s always been a realist; she thinks with structure and is always looking for the most rational outcome, and a life with Zuko seems to be the right path but it comes with a fear that she’s never felt before. 

Zuko, of all the things that have entered her life, has been the most intoxicating. He captivates her with his voice, his tongue literally and figuratively tangling the words in her mouth, and yet she finds herself with a peace she’s never felt before. A peace she never wants to let go. 

“Zuko, please,” Katara moans as he hits a particularly sensitive spot and he complies. He grabs her left hand that is heavy with her ring and kisses each individual finger with purpose and it throttles her into an abyss of love. 

The pleasure is mounting more and more and Katara’s brain goes completely offline when Zuko’s fingers reach in between them to rub against her sensitive core.

An explosion of orchestral music is loud in her ears as she reaches her peak and Katara thinks of Zuko on his knee while their favorite band plays a cover of their self proclaimed song. Their friends stand behind her and tears well in her eyes and the easiest yes escapes her mouth at the same time the building pleasure overwhelms her. 

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of reordered the week a little but the week is over so i didn't think it really mattered LOL
> 
> ok so this is the uphill climb yall, no more angst OK I SWEAR
> 
> love yall you're all great thank you so much for your reviews and kudos. i know this story is a but overwhelming and depressing but it only goes up from here on out... if u ignore the beginning LOL


End file.
